Ferncloud/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |death=Killed by Brokenstar |postdeath=StarClan |age=Approx. 87 moons (7.25 years) at death |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Fernpaw |queen=Ferncloud |warrior=Ferncloud |starclan resident=Ferncloud |father=Whitestorm |mother=Brindleface |brothers=Ashfur, Elderkit |sibling=Tulipkit |half-sister=Sorreltail |half-brothers=Sootfur, Rainwhisker |mate=Dustpelt |sons=Spiderleg, Shrewpaw, Birchfall, Foxleap |daughters=Larchkit, Hollykit, Icecloud |foster brother=Cloudtail |mentors=Darkstripe, Longtail |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The Prophecies Begin, ''The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, Super Editions, Novellas |deadbooks=''The Last Hope, ''Bramblestar's Storm, Squirrelflight's Hope, The Ultimate Guide }} Ferncloud is a pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes. Ferncloud was a ThunderClan queen under Firestar's leadership in the forest and the lake territories. She was born to Whitestorm and Brindleface along with her siblings Tulipkit, Elderkit, and Ashfur, and during her apprenticeship, Fernpaw fell in love with Dustpelt, with whom she had three litters of kits after receiving her warrior name, Ferncloud. Ferncloud's passion for raising kits led her to assist other queens through motherhood as a permanent resident of the nursery. Though she spent most of her time in the nursery, she was as brave as any ThunderClan warrior, leading away the pack and fighting in the Great Battle, in which she died a warrior's death. Her memory is preserved on the Stick of the Fallen. History The Prophecies Begin :She is born to Brindleface along with three littermates, though two, Elderkit and Tulipkit, die soon after birth. However, Brindleface agrees to foster Cloudkit, who grows up with the two remaining kits. Eventually, Fernpaw is apprenticed to Darkstripe and Ashpaw to Dustpelt, who Fernpaw soon develops feelings for. She reveals to Dustpelt Swiftpaw's plan for the apprentices to drive out what is eating prey at Snakerocks, allowing the Clan to save Brightpaw, though Swiftpaw is killed by the dog pack. :After Brindleface is killed by Tigerstar as prey for the pack, Fireheart allows Cloudtail, Ashpaw, and Fernpaw a pivotal role in diverting the dogs away from ThunderClan camp. When Darkstripe is banished for feeding Sorrelkit deathberries, Fernpaw is horrified, and Longtail takes over her mentorship. During the battle against BloodClan, Fernpaw is assigned to help Cinderpelt treat injuries. The New Prophecy :Ferncloud nurses her and Dustpelt's second litter of kits, Hollykit, Larchkit, and Birchkit, after Spiderpaw and Shrewpaw are made apprentices. When the forest territories are being destroyed by Twolegs, prey becomes scarce, leading Hollykit and Larchkit to starve. Their parents's grief thickens after Shrewpaw is killed on the Thunderpath, attempting to catch prey for the weakening Clan. She participates in the Great Journey, becoming close to the ShadowClan queen, Tallpoppy, whose kits befriend Birchkit in the absence of his littermates. Upon their arrival in the lake territories, Ferncloud returns to her warrior duties after Birchpaw is apprenticed, but helps care for her Daisy's kits, protecting them during the battle against the badgers. Power of Three :Because Squirrelflight's milk doesn't come, Ferncloud is revealed to have suckled Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit, and has given birth to her final litter: Icekit and Foxkit. Before Icepaw and Foxpaw are apprenticed, she catches greencough, but quickly recovers and returns to her warrior duties. However, she decides to return to the nursery to help Daisy raise Toadkit and Rosekit. During the greencough epidemic, Dustpelt is among the diseased cats, and Ferncloud regrets that she cannot be close to him. Though Dustpelt recovers, Ferncloud mourns heavily after her brother, Ashfur, is found murdered. She refuses to believe that a ThunderClan cat could have killed him. Omen of the Stars :Ferncloud and Daisy remain in the nursery, caring for Whitewing and Poppyfrost's kits. When RiverClan makes claim to all the fish in the lake, Ferncloud is among the few who agree, sympathizing with their struggle during the drought, though is suspicious when Sol returns to the Clans. She helps Sorreltail give birth when her kits come early, welcoming her old friend back into the nursery, and further cares for Brightheart's litter. During the battle against the Dark Forest, Ferncloud protects the nursery, but she is killed by Brokenstar, striking Dustpelt hard with bitter grief. ''Super Editions :In 'Firestar's Quest, Ferncloud has become mates with Dustpelt, nursing their kits, Spiderkit and Shrewkit. When a badger is scented on ThunderClan territory, Ferncloud frets for the safety of her kits, doubtful of Firestar's decision to temporarily leave the Clan. :In ''Bramblestar's Storm, Ferncloud's memory is preserved on the Stick of the Fallen. Dustpelt remains pained by her death, refusing to retire so he can keep his mind off the memory. When he is killed by badgers, Ferncloud and their deceased kits greet him in StarClan. Detailed description :Ferncloud is a little, short-furred, pale gray she-cat with darker flecks, and pale leaf -green eyes. Trivia Interesting facts *Fernsong is named in honor of her. Author statements *Vicky has said that Ferncloud's death was the result of fan complaints. Ferncloud was placed into battle, due to Vicky believing that she was capable of fighting just as well as any warrior. Her fierce protection of young Clan cats is what put her in the thick of battle, in the defense of the nursery.Revealed in Erin Hunter's Confidential Notes: Choosing Which Cats Would Die. Mistakes *Either she or her brother, Ashfur, were mistakenly called tawny. *She and Ashfur were mistakenly said to be Cloudtail's adopted littermates, though Brindleface only fostered him. *She was mistakenly described as dark gray, and mottled. *She was mistakenly described with blue eyes. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Ceremonies Quotes |'''See more}} External links * * * * * Notes and references }} Category:Main article pages